Caretaker's Assistant
by EnchantedBlood
Summary: All my life I've waited to got to Hogwarts,but I never expected it to be under these circumstances. Filch is a slave driver,and I'm terrified of feeding Hagrid's 'pets'. My name is O'rian Bricks,I'm a squib,and the caretaker's assistant
1. Chapter 1

I don't know, Gryffindor or Slytherin hun'?

* * *

My name is O' Rian Keylee Bricks. I was born into a prominent wizarding family, renowned for their deep roots in all of the magical arts. My grandfather was head of the Wizarding Wizen Gammot for forty-three years; his brother was prime minister for twenty. My Uncle Raef is head of the Aurors' Agency in London; his twin sister is Britain's international ambassador for the Magical Peace and Tranquilities League. And of course, there's my mother, on the board of governors at Hogwarts, her great-great-grandmother a previous headmistress. My father works in the ministry's American sector as chief of staff. My sister has just graduated from the Aurors' Collegiate and is currently studying under an accomplished auror in Japan for a 2-year course.

So, as you can see, I was destined to do great things from pretty much the day of my birth. Or so everyone said. I was very active as a child and book smart, but never really showed any signs of magical gift. This in itself was strange enough; most kids started using accidental magical at least by the age of 6 or 7. I, however, didn't. But my parents stayed hopeful, there was no _possible_ way their daughter could be a squib after all. Then my 11th birthday came around, and a Hogwarts' letter never came…

At that point, there really wasn't any denying it. I was definitely not a witch. By all definitions of the word, I was a muggle. My mother and father couldn't accept it. By being there daughter I _had_ to do great things, by whatever means possible. So they talked to Headmaster Dumbledore, pleaded with him, to let me attend Hogwarts. But there really wasn't a way for me to go there if I was non-magical, it was against the very being of the school, the reason the four founders had created it. However, there was another way.

I won't deny it, I kicked and screamed, cried and _begged_ for my parents not to do it, but 'twas all in vain, they'd made up their minds. I most assuredly would be going to Hogwarts, just not under ordinary, or very pleasurable for that matter, circumstances.

I'll never forget my first day there. I was eleven, terrified beyond belief, and signing my life away to the caretaker. I'd showed up a week before classes began to have time to adjust to my new settings. That first meeting with Mr. Filch definitely takes first slot on my list of 'most horrifying and utterly mind-scarring things I never want to do again'.

He was waiting on the steps when I arrived. He'd pretty much growled and glared at me, all the while muttering cryptic threats of 'thorned chains' and other various torture devices. To this day I'm still amazed that my small heart hadn't given out on me. He'd led me around the school on a completely pointless tour (I say this because the whole time I'd been singly-focused on not turning tail and running) for several hours. He spoke to me of the myriad of duties I'd be expected to complete. Finally he dropped me off at the headmaster's office, tired to the bone and emotionally drained.

And from there, well so to speak, it was history. I met with the headmaster who spoke with me about my unique situation at Hogwarts. I would be allowed to attend select classes for study on magical theory, but there were a few I would not be permitted to participate in. While keeping up with my studies I was also expected to assist the resident caretaker and groundskeeper (that's where Filch and Hagrid come in) with any duties they asked of me within reasonable limit. He explicitly stressed on me that my stay was going to be very hard, and difficult at best for me. I would not be sorted since I was technically not a student, therefore I would be taking various classes with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins combined. Some of my classmates might shun me, or be less willing to compromise with my situation.

I reassured him several times that I was going into this fully by my own choice and understood the circumstances and what was expected of me. He was very cheery and seemed to think I could do it, even if it was going to be a long seven years. His warnings were more protocol than anything I guess. After that we settled in for tea and biscuits and Professor Dumbledore told me amusing stories of the staff, Filch included.

As I left his office he told me if I ever needed to speak with him for whatever reason, I was always welcome. Outside the gargoyle Professor McGonagall waited to show me my rooms and comfort me a bit more. She was a sharp looking woman, but in a motherly hen sort of way. I liked her from the start. She told me that she'd meet up with me at dinner and introduce the rest of the staff. In the morning she would give me a guided tour before handing me over to Filch.

That gave me a few hours to unpack and inspect my rooms. My "rooms" were comprised of a small suite with one bedroom, a kitchenette, and a tiny bathroom with a bath/shower. There was some meager furniture that looked so rickety the weight of my stare might make it fall apart. It wasn't much, but it was enough. My only regret was that I had no magical means of which to paint or decorate it with besides my own two hands. There was one window in an alcove with tattered curtains and little torch light things on the walls. _Oh great, isn't this all just ever so picturesque? Yeah, picturesque my ass. _On the plus side the floors and walls were clean, and the tub appeared to be freshly scrubbed.

I got to work unpacking my trunk. I didn't have much, not nearly enough to fill my apartment, but it still took almost all four hours to get all out. I changed the sheets on the twin bed to the comforting green and yellow ones I'd brought from home. I set some quills and parchment on the desk and set up my enchanted crystals up in the window. I'd just finished loading the bookshelves up when I heard a quick rap on my door.

Professor McGonagall took me to the Great Hall where I promptly had my jaw on my feet when I looked at the ceiling. I'd never _seen_ so many _stars_ before. McGonagall chuckled beside me and gave my hand a gentle tug. I reluctantly tore my gaze away and turned back to McGonagall. I gulped at the sight of the head table. All the teachers sat quietly talking to each other, and suddenly I felt really tiny. What was I doing? I didn't belong here. Those adults don't want to talk some 11 year Old! They would have to deal with enough of them when the term started next week.

My feet felt as if they had 50 1b. Weights attached to them. Each step was becoming increasingly more difficult. I bit my lip. Professor McGonagall drew closer. I pressed my nails into the soft flesh of my palm. Six steps to go. My nails dug deeper. Four steps. My lip was starting to hurt. Two. My fingernails broke the skin. One. We were there. It took them a moment to realize we were there. The headmaster turned towards me with a warm smile.

I nervously smiled back, clutching my hands behind me. The headmaster turned back towards the table saying, "Well, where are your manners? Please introduce yourselves to Ms. Bricks. I'm sure she'd love to know who all you tall scary strangers are." He winked at me.

My stomach slightly unknotted. Professor Flitwick was the first to say his name and what he taught, soon the others followed. I lost track of the names somewhere after Madame Hooch and just let their names glide over my head. I did manage to more or less remember who taught what though, even if I didn't know their names.

Dinner was a slightly awkward affair but not nearly as bad as would be expected. Everyone one was more or less friendly, except for Professor Snape, who's only comment to me the entire evening (besides his reluctant introduction) was an annoyed glare and a muttered "I hate children." Which I suppose is pretty ironic since that's whom he's been dealing with for the majority of his adult years.

Afterwards I was allowed to wander about some so that I could get to know my way around. A guided tour would have been more helpful, but I did not wish to have a repeat experience of that morning's trauma with Filch. The guy was creepy and his obsessive attachment to his cat was bizarre. Half the time it seemed he was talking more to her than me. Maybe the mean thing was his only friend, which sadly enough, seemed likely. I tried to feel vaguely sorry for the man, but in the end he was just too terrifyingly himself. If that makes sense, which I'm sure it wouldn't unless you'd met him before.

Out of some miraculous assistance from God I managed to find my way back to my room that night. After getting lost somewhere in the upper levels of the castle I somehow found myself in the dank, poorly lit, passages of the dungeons. Out luck or misfortune, I haven't decided which yet, I stumbled upon Professor Snape, who's only response was a short tirade of being in prohibited zones after hours.

I had no idea what he'd been rattling on about, the only thought occupying my head was how I exactly was going to get back to my rooms. Eventually Snape quit talking and dragged me by the arm to a staircase before shoving me up them and snapping at me "to get back to my dorms immediately!" Which I would have gladly done before, if I'd known _how._ Did he honestly think I _wanted_ to be lurking around the creepiness-infested dungeons of Hogwarts, with _him_ of all people? Ha, think not.

But he did help me find my rooms even if it was indirectly. I followed the staircase for awhile and ended back up in the main foyer which wasn't too far from my corridors.

As I pulled my hair down and changed into my pajamas, one thought bubbled in my brain. "This is going to be a _looong_ year," I told my hairbrush before slipping into my covers. Sleep was soon to come and I fell into that blissful world where caretakers and potions master didn't exist, and I was just as magical as the next Dick or Jane…

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay you guys, even I realize this was a slow start, but believe me I've got soooo many ideas for this story you have no idea! I think I've got a fairly original brainchild here, at least I don't think anyone's written anything like it before. The idea just sort of came to me one day while I was walking home from school and well this is what was born. The first half was written a few months ago and the second half today. Tell me what you guys think. Reviews are really the heart of a fanfiction writer you know. Okay, love yas. Ta for now._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I awoke early the next day, earlier than I'd wake at home at least. The sun was just lifting its head over the lake's surface. I stretched for a moment before reluctantly slipping out of my bed. I knew today was going to be difficult. After all, I was going to get my first lesson at Hogwarts with Filch, of all people. This is definitely not what I imagined when Mum had told me stories of this place. I was far from the eager eleven year old she had been and even farther from the Charms classroom where she'd first discovered the joys of Hogwarts' schooling…

Breakfast was an informal affair, only a few people where in the Great Hall when I arrived and most of them were just grabbing a muffin and leaving again. I sleepily slipped onto a stool near the end of the head table and settled in with a scone and some orange juice. I don't know how long it took me to realize the towering figure beside me, but when I did I jerked back, nearly falling from my seat. It was Filch.

"And wheeerre have you been this mooorning, may I ask?" he drew out in an ominously calm voice.

"Um, I was in my rooms, I just woke up," I answered nervously.

He just stood there, eerily silent for a moment, watching me with those mean beady eyes of his. I gulped a bit and shifted in my seat. The man was freaking creepy and giving me the bloody chills. I tried to concentrate on my food, if only to have somewhere else to look, too bad the scone was just about as tempting as concrete now. Eventually I gave up and pushed my plate away and grudgingly looked up at him.

"You will meet me in the front foyer exactly at five in the morning on the dotfrom now on. Don't be late or we'll see what," he paused and grinned viciously, "_fun_ tasksI can dig up for you."

I stared at him in horror. He cackled softly to himself. I will never be able to repay Professor McGonagall for walking up when she did.

"Good morning, Ms. Bricks," she said warmly (well as close as 'warm' as the woman ever gets), "I trust you slept well?"

"Ye-yes, ma'am," I stuttered still recovering from my encounter with Filch. I know you think I'm overreacting, but if you only knew the man…

"We were just about to start going over her expected _duties _Minerva," Filch purred. It sounded like he had rocks in his throat. I stood up from my seat and took a step towards Professor McGonagall.

"Argus, I'm afraid that will have to wait until later, Ms. Bricks and I are scheduled for tour of the grounds this morning." I could have kissed the woman!

"You see here Minerva she's supposed to be my assistant and I already gave her a bloodytour yesterday!The girlneeds to get to wo---."

McGonagall cut him off, "Be that as it may Argus, this is what I have been instructed to do by the headmaster, if you'd like to take it up with him you are more than welcome to. I believe he is in his office, but at the moment Ms. Bricks and I are currently engaged in other matters. Good day Argus." And with that she swept us away, out of the Great Hall and onto our tour.

* * *

I winced as I rubbed my aching arms, Filch had had me scrubbing floors all day and it was only at the behest of Professor McGonagall that I wasn't still out there slaving away. Filch of course had gotten all hissy about it and after several minutes spent arguing with the transfiguration professor, stalked off to go whine to Dumbledore about "utter disrespect" and "lazy ungratefulchildren". I merely rolled my eyes and stood hoping to thank the professor, but she had already gone.

And so now I here I was, massaging my splitting knee caps and overworked muscles, smelling strongly of soap lye and numerous un-nameable cleaning supplies. I don't know where Filch purchased some of that stuff but it absolutely reeked and left a weirdly numb tingling sort of sensation on my skin.

It was only my third day at Hogwarts and I was already dreading the rest of the school year. My expected "duties" were so numerous and so complicated I barely knew what I was supposed to do let alone actually get it done. Add to the fact that Filch was a complete nutcase and vindictive as hell and you've got one pretty picture painted.

The only thing I had left to look forward to was the arrival of the students, because then I might actually be able to make some friends. That would be other than the nice little potted plant by my window that pulsed ominously. (Dumbledore had given it to me at our last meeting.) I don't know what the heck the thing is but he did mention the words "home-warming gift" and "bright little bugger once you get to know him", so I don't expect it can be too dangerous…right?

I leaned back in the chair envisioning my future school days. I'd make tons of friends and we'd go on lots of adventures! Maybe we'd even sneak around some and search for secret passages (I'd heard rumors from my mom that there had once been hidden entrances into the castle!) and we'd play exploding snap and trade chocolate frog cards (I've got nearly 700 you know) and all sorts of other nifty things. Heck, maybe I'd even get to try my hand at a wizarding chess tournament or two. They had been occasionally held between houses in the past…but maybe I wouldn't be able to since I didn't exactly belong to a house. Oh well, I was never big on wizard's chess anyways.

I did have a question gnawing at the back of my mind though. Would I be able to take flying lessons? I know that broomsticks are magical items and all, but did that mean that I too had to possess magic to make them work? I'd always dreamed of flying. My parents had never been too big on the sport of Quidditch and as such we did not keep any brooms at home. There was never really a need for them. My dad said flying made him queasy, and mom never really had much of an interest to pursue flying after her school days were over. As for my sister, she'd cared more for her academics than leisurely sports anyways, and would just as soon eat raw chicken as fly on a broomstick. So from my lack of exposure and general ignorance of the activity, I was pretty anxious to see whether I would be able to do it or not.

I curled my toes under my lap and grabbed one of my textbooks with a sigh. I might as well get some reading in while I had the chance. No sense in fretting over things now. "Four days. Only four more days," I chanted to myself as I dove headlong into complex texts of potions and spell making…

Little did I know that my expectations of Hogwarts, would fall sorely far from the reality of it all.

_

* * *

Author's Note: I know this chapter is shorter than the last, but only by about 600 words…o.o Yeah. Any who this update has been somewhat long in coming: for one, I've had a rather nasty case of writer's block in the form of getting from point A to point B in the plot. Unfortunately this hasn't been completely solved, but I've managed to trudge through it somewhat. And thankfully next chapter will bring the arrival of the rest of the Hogwarts kiddies. _

_Number two reason for taking so long is sheer lack of time during the day. I love my summer job, but frankly, it's sucking the life out of me at the moment: that being social and otherwise. As for my ever so lovely reviews, I bow to you. I was honestly surprised to have such a good response to the first chapter, but nevertheless EXTREMELY pleased. Reviews give me a confidence booster, even if they're pointing out a glitch in my writing or whatever, it helps me improve and makes me want to write more! Yay for writing! Okay, this is getting ridiculously long, so I'm going to cut myself off now----_

_**Kukabury: **Thankeroos darling. I'm so happy that you like it:beams: Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. ;) _

_**Sir Francis Drake's Heir: **Ha ha ha! Lol Thanks. _

_**TropicalTreat101:** Thanks for giving my work a try. And as for grammatical errors. Argh…My BIGGEST pet peeve. XD Please, if you ever see any point them out to me. I'm always so embarrassed when I make mistakes like that. :)_

_**Amadea: **Yeah, a couple other people said that too. Lol It does sound like a guy's name but I've always wanted to use it in a story as a girl's name so…;) Using a male character would put an interesting twist on things though, but sorry to say not this time around. XD Yeah, the beginning is one of my favorite parts in Ch. 1. And as far as your theory goes, there's always a possibility for anything, I'll leave it at that. _

_**Sirius Black the Marauder: **All I can say is: I'm flattered! ;) Thanks!_

_**Kage: **Oh dearest shadow of my soul, your magnificence humbles me so…lol Thanks! Your review made me the happiest! Yay! Love ya darling and next time I call BE AWAKE would ya?_

**_Camille the Crooked Eye _**and _**That Girl:** Thanks you guys. :)_


End file.
